The Ghost of Yami Atem Returns
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: With two companions from the afterlife in tow, Yami meets up with a very special child he hasn't seen in three years. But, something is seriously wrong with Yugi. Very wrong. Yami worries even further because he had broken all the rules to get to earth, and by breaking them, he had just put all of his loved ones on earth in danger. Sequel to The Ghost of Yami Atem.


**Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? After over a year I finally got this story up and I know many of you couldn't wait to see this sequel. And, the actual movie for this, SUCKED. I didn't like it. It was very different from the summary. It was all about politics and here's one thing you should know about me. I hate politics. But it was too late since I said I'll be doing a sequel and so I had to do my own sequel! I hope you all like this and let us try to make this fic reach 200 reviews like the first one! Alrighty? Yay!**

**There will be some new characters and a whole new plot which I had a tough time trying to figure out (but when doing the rough summary of the chapters I finished in one hour LOL)**

**And, updates will happen as soon as possible. Just like The Ghost of Yami Atem, updates will come faster day after day depending on the reviews because I already have the entire story written. I did it for the first fic, so it only makes sense for the sequel to happen just the same. I want everyone to know that the fic is back and as soon as I hit 10 reviews for this chapter I will update chapter 2 ASAP and everyday or day after I will update regularly. Two updates a day will happen depending on reviews! XD**

**Hm. I talked a lot. Don't worry, this author note will be the longest in the entire fic. Okay, I think I covered everything. Hope you like this sequel!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Ghost of Yami Atem Returns<span>

Chapter 1

Birds chirped as they flew across the crystal, blue sky so elegantly and gently that one hard jostle would shatter it into pieces. The clouds were puffy and white, light shining everywhere even without a sun in sight. The realm glowed with joy, laughter, happiness, forever nourishing the worthy spirits that inhabited it.

Yami sighed, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at the serene scenery and the clear ocean with a calm look on his face. The purity of the realm forever put him at peace, but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Someone, was missing.

"Yami!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up and smiled instantly when he saw the bouncing bundle of joy called his little brother running towards him head on, the towel he had wrapped around his shoulders flying upwards like a cape.

"Heba, slow down!" Yami yelled, laughing as he stood up from the railing made of marble that he now chose to just lean on. He opened his arms for his little brother to jump into.

"Yami! Yami, guess what!" Heba exclaimed excitedly, a huge smile on his face.

"Is it going to be why you're running around half-naked, soaked, and in your towel?" Yami asked with a playfully raised eyebrow.

Heba pouted, pushing his tanned hands against Yami's chest. "No!"

"Then what?"

"Guess!"

Yami wrinkled his nose, showing that he didn't want to guess. He didn't like guessing for anything. All you had to do was tell him straight and it will have the same effect if the person was planning some kind of surprise.

Heba wiped the pout off his face and grinned widely at Yami. He then wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and brought his mouth close to Yami's head to whisper into his ear. "Your friends are coming!" he shouted instead, and in shock Yami dropped Heba who then fell on to the green grass. Oh no, he wasn't surprised because Heba yelled in his ears. It was what Heba said.

"Ow!" Yami heard Heba exclaim, but that was the least of his problems. The people Heba considered to be his friends were in fact the opposite. They were insane, crazy lunatics who until this day continued to baffle him because he had no idea as to how beings like them entered the afterlife.

"When?" Yami whispered as he stared off into space, the shock and disbelief still having an effect on him.

Heba just giggled and ran off without answering the question. Yami thought Heba was going to run home since he was half-dressed, but what he said afterwards threw that thought out of the window.

"Kura! Malik!"

Low chuckles followed and another squeal was heard. "Hey Kiddo! Long time no see."

Yami mentally cried to himself from the thoughts of what was going to happen as soon as Heba leaves.

"Hey, Yami!"

"Heba, go home. Your towel is falling off and I'm pretty sure your mother is shouting for you."

"Ah okay," Heba replied to the one who spoke and ran off again, this time back home.

Yami braced himself as he heard the footsteps come closer. Every footstep he heard was just proof of his coming humiliation, anger, and torture. He jumped when two hands closed down on both his shoulders.

"Get away from me!" he screamed, knocking the hands away and scurrying far as possible from the two that stared at him with amused expressions.

"Aw, c'mon, Yami. Don't be like that." Yami's eyes went to the sandy blonde, tanned male that stood before him with lavender eyes and a smirk on his face.

"We were gone for a week and you don't even miss us."

"You got that right," Yami snapped towards the white-headed teen that spoke. Unlike Malik, Bakura had dark brown, almost red eyes with very pale skin.

"So, what have you been doing while we were gone?"

Yami looked towards Malik with a half pout and a half scowl on his face. It's not that he didn't like the two spirits before him. It was just that they were terribly annoying and the biggest troublemakers in realm, and that they prefered to spend all their time picking on him! The week that they've been gone, it was super peaceful. But now that they've returned, the afterlife was going to be hell. For him at least.

"It's none of your business," he snapped quickly.

Malik chuckled and Bakura grinned. Yami's eyes widened though. That was their signature look which meant that they knew something that would not please him one bit.

"Anyways... We spoke to your mother for a while before coming here," Bakura stated, the grin still on his face.

"She had a lot of interesting things to say," Malik continued.

"We heard a lot about the fun, cute time you had down on earth," Bakura said. "It was such an amusing tale that we just had to come to you so you could confirm it."

"What are you talking about?" Yami hissed, refusing to give them the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

"You don't know?" Malik widened his eyes in surprise, but Yami saw through the fake expression easily. "I was betting Kura here that Yugi bawled his eyes out when you left him. I thought you two had such a strong relationship. Pity that you forgot." Malik was silent for a while before speaking again. "I guess Aria was just pulling our legs."

Yami paled, gulping as his eyes widened. This was so bad...

"Yeah, she was. I mean, a ghost and a human being that close is unimaginable. Isn't it, Bakura?"

Bakura crossed his arms and looked at him with a grin. "Obviously, Malik. If that story was true, Yami would be known as the second friendliest ghost in the world alongside Casper!"

Yami mentally screamed in his head. He was doomed and he knew it. He shook his head, pitying himself for not reminding his mother to not spill his secret. It's been three years since he had arrived into the afterlife and he never told anyone what had transpired when he was a restless ghost. He had only told his mother and the Gods! And now that Bakura and Malik knows, it was officially the end of him. He doesn't regret being friends with Yugi, but Bakura and Malik will never shut up about it. And he knows they know, because they were being very sarcastic about that fact!

"Alright, shut up about it now! It's true. I was friends with Yugi!" Yami exploded before sighing in defeat. An eyebrow twitched when he looked up to see Bakura and Malik's very fake, surprised expressions. He smacked himself. "Cut it out! I know you're messing with me," he growled out, arms crossed angrily as he stared at the two spirits who then burst out laughing.

"Haha! That is just too much!" Malik exclaimed, laughing as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Bakura threw his head back and laughed, his pale face red with amusement. "A ghost! And a human! C'mon Yami, I thought you had bigger brains than that!"

Yami scowled. "I don't see anything wrong with it. We were all once human too! Actually, we still are! The only difference is that we're dead!"

"Yeah, but you were a ghost! You were a spirit down on earth. Didn't you freak people out?" Malik questioned, still chuckling.

"Yes I did! People were very afraid of me."

"And Yugi?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yami huffed, a pout on his lips as he looked away with his arms crossed. "Except for Yugi."

At that Bakura and Malik started to laugh again, Malik practically on the floor in hysterics. Yami's eyes widened at their reaction and he couldn't help but scowl again. He knew it was pointless trying to explain it to them. They always made a joke out of everything.

"Seriously, Yami? A what? Seven year old kid wasn't afraid of you? Are you sure you scared those people instead of making them laugh?"

Yami clenched his fists, his face red out of embarrassment and anger. "He was eight, and yes, I did scare those people!"

"Then prove it," Malik stated firmly.

Yami looked up at them, surprise on his face. "Prove it?"

The two nodded their heads, completely serious.

"How am I supposed to prove it?!"

"Duh, go down to earth." Malik said.

Yami sputtered. "Go down to earth?! Do you even hear yourself right now? How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Ask the Gods," Bakura replied.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Obviously they'll let me go down to earth and scare a few people just to prove a dumb fact," he replied sarcastically.

It was Bakura's turn to scowl. "I don't like your tone."

"I don't like your ideas!" Yami exclaimed.

"Hey, don't yell at Bakura!" Malik shouted.

"Shut up, Malik," Yami retorted.

Malik and Bakura growled, glaring at Yami. Seeing the anger on their faces, Yami sighed. They were just too much. "You know what? Forget you two. I'm going home."

"What? Finally figured out that you're a wimp?" Malik yelled when Yami turned his back.

Yami instantly stopped and turned to face them. "I'm not a wimp."

"Then go to the Gods and ask them to send you to earth to scare some people!" Bakura said, very loudly.

"They won't agree."

"Cut your excuses, Yami. Just do it," Malik dared.

Yami fought with himself. He shouldn't give in, but they were just so annoying! He took a deep breath. No, he had much more control than that to let them force him to do a stupid thing. He smiled and turned around to walk away. Yes, he can do the right thing. He then heard a scoff from behind him.

"Chicken."

At that Yami snapped and turned around to face them. "Fine! I'll go and ask them! Can you give it a rest now?!" He exploded, face red as he glared at Bakura and Malik with a wild look. Bakura and Malik grinned.

"Yes! Let's go."

Yami watched as they took the lead towards the God's palace. He slapped his face. "I hate you guys," he muttered angrily to himself, trudging along behind them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we are," Bakura declared, staring up at the tall, wooden, double doors before then that lead into the palace.<p>

"Yeah, so get in and get out quickly!" Malik said, slapping Yami on the back and pushing him towards the door.

Yami growled. "Alright, alright. Stop pushing me!" he yelled, but he was deftly ignored by the two.

Scowling, he pushed the doors open and stepped on to the blue, almost black tiles which blended together and sparkled on the floor. The walls was a lighter colour, but glittered all the same. In front of him stood a couple of steps which led up to a platform where three thrones sat. And in the thrones sat the three, very powerful Egyptian Gods known as Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra.

They all wore a white coloured robe, their features would make anyone fall to their knees. Osiris was the youngest, most knowledgable, and the most relaxed of them all. He had red eyes, and black short hair which touched his eyebrows. Obelisk was the strongest of them all. With a muscled body he screamed strength, but he was skinny none the less. He had shoulder length, white hair with icy, blue eyes. And Ra, Ra was the most powerful. Sitting between the two with Osiris on his right and Obelisk on his left, his yellow eyes shone like stars. His golden, long hair framed is face beautifully, flowing down his back elegantly, tied into a pony tail.

Yami gulped, stepping forward into the silent room. Immense power could be felt radiating from the three Egyptian Gods. Even he was shaken by the strength, though he knew they would never hurt him.

"Yami Atem."

Yami jumped when he was called out, eyes quickly looking up to the Gods. He dropped to his knees instantly.

"Rise, child. What brings you here?" Osiris asked calmly, looking at him.

Yami got back on to his feet, gulping to contain his nerves from running off . Standing before them he spoke in a clear voice, "first of all, I was forced here-"

"What do you mean?" Obelisk's deep voice stopped Yami midway. Yami blinked, aware of Obelisk's sudden questions. The God would do that at times. Everyone was aware of his lack of patience. Yami took a breath and continued to speak.

"Malik and Bakura wants me to go back to earth and prove that I was a worthy ghost."

"What nonsense is this?" Ra exclaimed, his commanding voice echoing around the room.

Yami sighed, blinking slowly. "I understand. The request they made was stupid, but they refused to leave me alone until I at least spoke to you all about it."

Osiris grunted under his breath . "Malik and Bakura, huh? I heard that they were back." He glanced at Yami, "so that means they found out about your encounter with Yugi?"

Yami nodded regretfully. "My mother told them about it. I'm sure it was probably because she forgot to keep it hidden from them."

Osiris nodded. "It's understandable. She, nor you, would have been able to keep it a secret for so long."

"You do understand that we cannot allow you to go back to earth?" Obelisk stated, looking at Yami seriously.

"I know. I was expecting that a negative reply would be good enough for them to leave me alone," Yami explained.

Ra rubbed his temples in frustration. "They are currently outside, I presume?"

Yami nodded.

"Very well. Bring them in!" Ra instructed. With a mighty wind, the doors swung open causing Malik and Bakura to be pulled in by the strong wind.

"Hey!" Bakura exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Malik yelled.

The two looked up to see the three Egyptian Gods looking at them. Instantly they dropped to their knees to pay their respects.

"Rise," Ra ordered, and the two got back up to their feet.

"What is this I've heard? You two have dared Yami into going back to earth? For what appropriate reason made you suggest such a thing?" Ra asked, his voice serious enough that it made Bakura and Malik feel fearful.

The two shot Yami a quick death glare which Yami just ignored by looking the other way, shrugging his shoulders. They remained silent when it came to Ra's question.

"Our answer to your crazy dare is a, no," Osiris declared. "I don't want you two to cause Yami more trouble. Understood?"

Malik and Bakura nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Now you three can leave," Ra said.

The three of them bowed once more before leaving quietly, but as soon as the door closed behind them, Malik and Bakura turned to Yami angrily.

"Hey! Before you start fighting, I caused nothing. They called you in," Yami explained hastily, stepping away from Bakura and Malik just as they raised their fists.

"You're still going," Bakura stated.

Yami's eyes widened. "No way! They said no. I refuse to go against the God's orders."

"Stop being a wimp, Yami. All you have to do is scare one person. That will be enough to prove yourself," Malik spoke up.

"Or, if not, we'll never, ever, leave you alone," Bakura threatened.

Yami stuck to his decision, "No."

"No?"

"No!" Yami exploded.

"We'll kill you in your sleep," Bakura said.

"You can't do that," Yami shouted confidently.

"Then we'll tell everyone what went down on earth," Malik shot back.

At that, Yami's eyes widened. "You can't do that either."

"Don't test us," Bakura said, a smirk on his face.

Yami glared, disbelief on his face as he stared at the two of them. Theu had him in a corner. With the amused and smug expressions on heir faces, Yami sighed in defeat. He knows that Bakura and Malik will stick to that vow of terrorizing him until he agreed. "Fine. I'll do it. Five minutes though."

Bakura and Malik grinned. "The time is all up to you."

Yami led them behind the palace, Bakura and Malik looking at the door that stood without walls. It was a very elegant, white door with a silver handle standing right in the middle of the garden. Not everyone had access to it, but since Yami was actually very close with Osiris, Osiris had given him the key and he felt terrible for using it to go against his wishes.

"C'mon!" Bakura demanded, opening the door.

The three went in, closing the door behind them. What they stepped into though was a square room just large enough to fit the three of them. The walls of the room were shadows, and on the other three walls stood three doors, one door on each wall. They just left the door which led to heaven. To their left stood a black door with red veins throbbing on it which led to hell. On their right was an unmarked door and the door in front of them was a simple, light blue colour. That door led to earth.

"Ready?" Malik asked.

Yami scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Ask yourself."

Malik scowled and looked away, watching as Bakura opened the door to earth.

"Wait. Make sure the doors are closed," Yami said.

"Don't worry, I closed it," Malik informed. "Stop being suc a worrywart."

Yami scowled at him but turned around to make sure anyways. If a door was left opened, it would be easy for people to travel between doors. Anyone can open their door and step into this room, but doing so is pointless unless you have a key to open another one. However, if a door is left open, then that spirit can travel through the realms. So that was something they had to be extra careful about.

"Let's go!" Malik exclaimed, grabbing Yami's arm and throwing him through the door. "Next stop, Domino City!" And Yami watched as Malik jumped in himself after pulling the door in behind him.

However, Malik fell before he could properly check the door. Just a centimetre off from being closed, the door swung softly before going still, and open.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! The first chapter completed! Hope you all liked it review please! Remember, atleast ten reviews before I can update again. See you next chapter!<strong>


End file.
